A Happy Family
by Faramirlover
Summary: Sequel to Gareth. Gareth is now four. Lets see how life is in his slightly wierd family. Better than it sounds. I hope. IJxJH. Established relationship. Read Gareth first.
1. Daddy!

A/N: This is for evilpinkbutterfly101 who wanted a sequel to _Gareth_ and gave me the idea for this. I suggest reading _Gareth_ first.

Disclaimer: I own nothing apart from Gareth.

OOOOOO

"Daddy."

Jack moaned and rolled over, trying to cut out the voice that disrupted his sleep.

"Daddy," repeated the little voice, accompanied by a little poke into the small of his back.

Jack shook his head and mumbled incoherently into the pillow but that just made his assailant try harder.

"Daddy!"

Giving up on falling asleep again Jack sat up and lifted the small boy into bed beside him.

"What is it, Gareth?" he asked, stifling a yawn.

"Hungry," Gareth said, reaching out a tiny hand and messing up Jack's hair even more.

"Where's your _Tad_?"

"Work. Said big aliens here. Help Auntie Gwen and Auntie Tosh and Uncle Owen," Gareth said with a slightly lisp.

"What! And he didn't wake me? Iantois _so_ stupid sometimes," Jack said, climbing out of bed and reaching for a shirt.

"_Tad_ said you look after me. He look after nasty aliens."

"What have I said before? Not all aliens are nasty," Jack reprimanded lightly "now, what did you want for breakfast?"

"Chocolate!" cried Gareth, bouncing off the bed and bouncing up and down as Jack pulled on his short.

"No, no chocolate before 1 o'clock. You know how annoyed your _Tad_ got when you had chocolate for breakfast last time. He was very upset with Daddy and took away some of Daddy's favourite things. What else do you want?"

Gareth paused in his bouncing for a few moments and scrunched his face up in concentration.

"Wheaty biscuits," he said eventually and resumed his bouncing.

"Okay, wheetabix it is then," Jack said, picking up the bouncing child and tucking him under one arm as he often did, and carrying him to the kitchen.

Plonking Gareth down on the kitchen table he began is daily task of searching for the ever elusive cereal. After a few minutes of pulling open random cupboards he gave up and turned to the happily smiling boy.

"I give up. What filing system have you and your _Tad_ chosen to torture me with today?"

"Alphabetical," grinned Gareth.

"Okay," Jack nodded and turned back to his cupboards. A few seconds later "it's not here."

"Alphabetical by first ingredient," Gareth said, reciting what Ianto had said earlier.

"That's just strange. Did you come up with that one on your own?"

Gareth nodded, unable to speak round the thumb now lodged happily in his mouth. Jack shook his head, knowing that only Ianto could stop Gareth sucking his thumb and went back to finding breakfast.

Jack was just getting out of the shower when his mobile rang. Before he could reach it he heard Gareth answer. Pulling on some underwear on grabbing a pair, Jack half walked, half hopped towards the sound of his voice.

"Yes… No… Shower… Wheaty biscuits… Okay… Bye bye _Tad_. Love you."

"Care to tell me what your _Tad_ wanted?" Jack asked, leaning against the sitting rooms doorframe.

"Wants us to go to work. Aliens are being mean," Gareth said holding out Jack's mobile and going back to watching Flint the Time Detective.

"Did he say when?" Jack asked.

Gareth just shrugged in reply, concentrating more on his cartoon than Jack. Jack sighted in exasperation and went to finish getting dressed.

"Right, little man," said Jack, switching off the TV and picking up his car keys "ready to go save the world?"

"Okay," Gareth said, hopping off the sofa "but only if Bunny can come too."

He held up the small pink toy bunny rabbit that Ianto had bought for his first birthday.

"It's not very manly," Jack said but Gareth just pouted at him "alright but don't throw it at Uncle Owen again. Even if he does call you Titch."

Gareth grinned happily and slipped his tiny hand into Jack's considerably larger one, Bunny dangling from the other.

"Can I play with Auntie Gwen today?"

"She might be a bit busy," Jack said, grabbing a pad of paper and Gareth's crayons from the table as they passed "but I'm sure Owen will be happy to see you."

"Okay. He's scary."

"I know. Just give him a kiss and he'll be nice to you."

"Okay," Gareth said, nodding as though the world suddenly made sense "Bunny can give him a kiss too. Then he'll be very happy."

Jack nodded, internally grinning at the memory of the last time 'Bunny' had given Owen a kiss and how Owen had refused to talk to anyone for at least a week after.

OOOOOO

A/N: That's all for now. I hope you like it so far. Review?


	2. Chocolate

A/N: Thank you all of you for your reviews so far. They were great. I want to dedicate this fic to CrazyForTorchwood and my Ali.

Disclaimer: I own Gareth and Bunny. That is all. I don't own Mars Bars or Milky Ways (you'll see later) though I wish I did. Okay, now I want chocolate.

OOOOOO

Owen's favourite part of an autopsy was the bit where he got to put down his scalpel, wash his hands and let Ianto get rid of the body. He had to admit, the tea boy was good for some things. It was almost scary how good he was at making bodies disappear.

Unfortunately, Owen was only half way through the autopsy of a bluey-green alien and the smell was killing him.

"Hey, Owen?" a voice asked from above him "you seen Ianto?"

Owen glanced up and saw Jack leaning against the railings.

"No. Sorry. I think he might be in the cells talking to our newest guest," Jack nodded and began to move away, "hey, where's Titch?"

"Behind you," Jack said simply before hurrying off to find Ianto.

Owen spun on the spot and came face to face with Gareth who was stood on a step behind him.

"Hello, Titch."

Gareth's thumb was stuck in his mouth and his hand was hanging slightly behind his back. At Owen's words he revealed his hand and thrust it towards Owen clutching something pink.

"Hullo Bunny," Owen sighed resignedly.

Gareth broke it a huge grin and the thumb was pulled from his mouth with a loud _pop_. He threw himself into Owens arms, who hastily caught him, and kissed him on the cheek whilst Bunny kissed the other.

"Hello Uncle Owen," he said in a sing song voice right down Owen's ear.

"Come on Titch. Down you go," Owen said, lowering Gareth to the floor "Uncle Owen has some work he needs to do. I'll play later. Go find Auntie Gwen."

"Okay," Gareth said before jamming his thumb back into his mouth and running off to find Gwen.

When he found her she was tapping away one handed on her computer, a milky way bar occupying her other hand. He stood watching her for a few moments slipping under her arm and plopping himself into her lap.

"Hello, Auntie Gwen."

"Hiya trouble," she said, still typing and not looking at him "I'm sorry little man but I really need to get this work done. Why don't you go see Owen?"

"He said to come see you."

"Oh, sorry kiddo, but I can't play right now," she looked at him in time to see his lip start to wobble and tears gather at the corner of his eyes "oh, no. Sweetheart. Don't cry. Here, you eat this Mars Bar while I finish this and then we can go annoy Owen, okay?"

Gareth nodded and took the Mars Bar that she handed him from her pocket. He slipped off her lap and went to sit in Owen's chair, using the table to spin himself round. Gwen smiled at the spinning child once before going back to her work.

It took her about ten minutes to finish her typing. After saving it and sending it to Ianto she shut down her screen to save power.

"Right, ready to have some fun, mister? What shall we-"

She stopped short at the sight of Owen's empty chair. It was still spinning slowly but there was no sign of the dark haired boy or his Bunny.

"Gareth?" she asked anxiously "Gareth, honey, where are you?"

There was no reply.

Dashing over to the autopsy bay she looked down on Owen who was examining a vial of blood, occasionally giving it a small shake.

"Owen, have you seen Gareth?"

"Yeah, I have. He and Bunny came over to say hello when Jack got in."

"But have you seen him since then?" she asked feeling frantic.

"No. I thought he was with you."

"Oh, shit. I've lost him," she said turning her back to Owen and scanning the Hub

"Gareth? Come out now. You're scaring Auntie Gwen."

Nothing happened

"Owen?" she asked, definitely frantic now.

"I'll keep looking. You go find Jack and Ianto."

Gwen nodded and dashed down towards the cells whilst Owen searched the Hub. When Gwen arrived at the cells she found Jack tenderly brushing hair out of Ianto's eyes and placing gentle kisses along his jaw.

"Um, I hate to break up the moment," she said and Jack and Ianto jumped apart, they still seemed uncomfortable about public shows of emotion, "but Gareth's gone."

"What?" Ianto asked "Why? How?"

"I'm sorry. I was working so I gave him a chocolate bar and took my eyes of him when he was in Owen's chair."

"You gave him chocolate?" Ianto asked in horror.

"Yeah but- oh shit. I completely forgot."

Ianto and Jack ignored her completely and ran passed her back to the Hub. They found Tosh running scans on her computer.

"He has to be here somewhere," Ianto said, looking around frantically "Oh God, what if something gets him. What if Myfanway decides to eat him?"

"Don't panic. You're right. He has to be somewhere," Jack said calmingly "and Myfanway wouldn't hurt Gareth. She knows not to."

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news," Tosh said, leaning round her computer screen to look at them "but none of these heat signatures are Gareth. He's not here."

"Oh God," Ianto said, hand flying to his mouth in horror.

"And..."

"And what?" Jack demanded.

"And I've got footage of him leaving the Tourist Office. He's loose in Cardiff somewhere."

Ianto almost fainted at the news. His little boy was lost!

OOOOOO

A/N: Dun dun dun... they were never gone live an easy life, were they?

Please review. I love reviews. A Gareth cookie for all those that review. cheesy grin

I felt so weird writing that after what happened to Owen in 'Reset'. Did anyone else see it?


	3. Climbing Trees

A/N: I am SO sorry this took so long. Hopefully its length will make up for it.

Disclaimer: I own Gareth and bunny. Nothing more.

OOOOOO

Ianto was shaking. Constantly shaking. Jack could feel it as he held Ianto's hand. They had been driving round Cardiff for the last half an hour searching for Gareth as Tosh searched CCTV footage and Gwen and Owen searched in their own cars. Jack kept one on eye on the road and the other on the streets passing by as he drove. Every now and again he'd glance at Ianto and it broke his heart to see the young Welshman crying as he searched for the little boy.

With a small stab of horror in his stomach, Jack remembered the last time Gareth had been given chocolate too early. They'd been having a picnic in the park and Ianto had been a bit late. Gareth was getting all upset because he was hungry so Jack had given him a packet of Milky Way stars to tide him over. Jack had glanced away from the boy for no more than thirty seconds and when he looked back, he was gone. He found him easy enough but getting him down from the fifty foot tree had been slightly more difficult. Every time that Jack climbed high enough to reach him, Gareth would eat another of those damned Milky Way stars and climb even higher. Needless to say, when Ianto had arrived he had nearly had a heart attack and blown his top at Jack. Not the happiest of memories.

"I knew we should have put that stuff in his blood so that we always know where he is. If we had we'd be able to find him. I can't believe I said not to do it. Oh God, what if we never find him? What if a weevil or something gets him? What am I going to do?"

"Ianto! Calm down. He'll be fine. We'll find him and everything will be okay."

"How can you be so calm about this? My little boy is out there, God knows where, and there's nothing I can do about it! You don't understand how much this hurts."

"Yes, Yan, I do understand. And I'm not calm. I'm as freaked out as you. I'm trying to be calm for _you_! And for your information, he's my little boy too. I feel just as bad as you do!" Jack snapped, slamming on the brakes and swerving the SUV into a side street "We're going back to the Hub. This isn't bloody well working."

Jack was angry and Ianto was surprised to see tears sliding down the older man's cheeks.

"Jack-" he started but Jack cut him off.

"Don't talk to me. Just keep your eyes open for Gareth. It wouldn't do to drive straight past him."

They drove back to the Hub. Ianto too scared to speak, Jack to angry. Jack stopped the car near the water tower and reached past Ianto to throw the passenger door open.

"Go help Tosh," Jack ordered and Ianto nodded climbing out of the car "I'll be down in-"

His words were cut off by a cry of "_Tad!_"

Ianto looked around wildly but saw nothing.

"Gareth?"

Jack climbed out of the SUV, looking around too.

"Daddy! _Tad_!"

A few seconds later Ianto was hit by a very fast moving something and nearly knocked to the ground.

"Gareth!" Ianto gave a strangled sob, wrapping the small boy in a bone crushing hug "Oh God. Never do that to me again. I was so worried."

Gareth edged himself out of Ianto's hug and wrapped his arms around Jacks legs, Bunny clutched in one hand.

"Hey, Kiddo," Jack said, lifting him into his arms "You had us worried. Where were you?"

"I was waiting on the step for you," Gareth said, pointing at the invisible lift, his other thumb tucked in his mouth, muffling his voice slightly "You said that if I'm lost, I go where I know is safe."

"Silly thing," Jack said, setting Gareth down "Never do that again. We were so worried. We need to have a talk later. Now give your _Tad _a hug. He needs one."

Gareth nodded and allowed himself to be swept up into another of Ianto's bone crushing hugs.

"You two go down into the Hub. I'll park the SUV."

Ianto didn't respond verbally, only nodded, too busy hugging Gareth to give a proper response. Jack ruffled Gareth's hair once before climbing back into the SUV and driving off in it.

It was only after he had parked the SUV in one of its many reserved parking spaces, turned off the listening devices in the steering wheel and taken out his comms that he allowed himself to cry.

He cried because he'd been so scared, he cried with relief, he cried with anger at himself for being so careless but most of all, and most selfishly of all, he cried because Ianto hadn't understood that he cared too. Ianto didn't seem to understand that although Gareth wasn't his flesh and blood he loved him so much, he was his son, and Ianto, who was supposed to know him better than anyone else in the universe, apparently didn't understand him at all.

Once the tears died down Jack was able to fix his appearance and return to the Hub. He slipped his comms back into his ear and shoved a blob of soggy tissues into a bin as he passed. When he entered the Hub he saw Tosh, Owen and Ianto all fussing over Gareth. Gwen was hanging back slightly but looked just as relieved to see Gareth as the others did.

"Look, we're going to head home," Ianto said after about half an hour "I think Mister Man here has had enough excitement for one day. Are you coming Jack?"

"Err, no. I've got a couple of phone calls to make."

"We'll see you later then."

"Well, I think I'll just stay here tonight. There's a load of paperwork I need to catch up on. It's been sitting around for months."

Ianto stared at him for a few moments. Jack was lying. Ianto himself had finished all of their backed-up paperwork last week. Jack returned his stare blankly, as though he had no idea what was going on.

"Fine then. We'll see you tomorrow," Ianto said. He turned to Gareth "go say goodbye to Uncle Owen."

Gareth nodded and ran off to say goodbye to Owen, Bunny swinging wildly.

"Jack?"

"Just go home Ianto. I have work to do."

Without another word, Jack turned away and marched into his office, door slamming behind him.

"Is Daddy okay?" a little voice asked at his side.

"He's fine, sweetheart. Just busy. Ready to go?"

"Yes. Bunny and me gave Uncle Owen a goodbye kiss," Gareth seemed very proud of this.

Ianto smiled, imaging Owen's face, Jack's strange behaviour slipping from his mind.

"Time to go home, then," Ianto said, taking Ianto's hand and walking towards the cog door "we've had enough of invisible lifts today."

OOOOOO

A/N: There we are, Gareth's home. I'll try and update soon. Review?


	4. Owen to the Rescue

**A/N: **Yes, I know it's been too long, and I'm sorry but I found this chapter hard to write and I've been snowed under with exam preparation. Only two more to go!

**Disclaimer: **I own noting apart from Gareth and Bunny, who are all mine! #Cackles#.

**Word count**: 820

**OOOOOO**

It had been weeks since Gareth had been lost and found and not once since then had Jack been home, apart from stopping by one morning on the way back from weevil hunting to get a couple of changes of clothes.

Every evening for the first week Ianto would stop by Jack's office on his way out to ask if he was coming home that night. Jack would merely shake his head in reply and mutter something about paper work. Ianto knew something was up but could do nothing to help it, not knowing what had gone wrong. Gareth, on the other hand, didn't really understand the concept of lying so he didn't pick up on the bad vibes and instead kissed his Daddy goodbye and dashed out of the room to say goodbye to Owen.

"Jack, we need to-"

"Go home, Ianto. It's too late for Gareth to be up. He should have been in bed an hour ago."

Ianto nodded, feeling the tears well up in the corners of his eyes. From then on he didn't come into Jack's office, only sent Gareth in to say goodnight.

The rest of the team could do nothing but watch as the couple fell apart completely. They barely talked apart from when necessary, it had been at least a fortnight since anyone had seen them touch each other and it was clear that Ianto spent half his time fighting back tears. The only connection they now shared was Gareth. Every now and again Gareth would stay at the Hub with Jack whilst Ianto went home to his empty house. Apart from that they had drifted so far apart that it was almost impossible to think that they had once been a happy family, perfect and completely in love.

Gareth might not have picked up on it at first but even he couldn't miss what was going on. And the poor little boy didn't know what to do. One day he just snapped. He plonked himself down in the middle of the Hub and started crying. All the adults in the room stared at him for a moment, unsure what to do. Aliens were one thing, a crying child was completely another.

A second later they leapt into action. Jack was the first to reach him, crouching down in front of the sobbing child.

"Gareth? Darling, tell Daddy what's wrong."

"You…" he hiccupped "You…" he took a deep breath and almost howled "You don't love _Tad_ anymore!"

He dissolved back into sobs, shaking slightly as he clutched Bunny to him.

Jack sat, stunned for a few moments, shocked that the small boy had noticed the tension. He struggled to find words that would comfort the boy. He was saved the trouble by none other than Owen, who stepped round him and scooped up the boy.

"Gareth, it's okay, of course he still loves your _Tad. _They're just going through a rough patch. Everything will be fine again soon. There's no need to cry. Uncle Owen will make it all better."

Gareth hiccupped in reply, clutching tightly onto Owen's shirt.

"Promise?" he asked, voice muffled by tears and fabric.

"Yes, I promise. Everything will be fine. You and me are going go back to my flat. You like my flat don't you? You like looking out the windows?"

Gareth nodded in reply, face buried against Owen's shoulder.

"That's good. We'll go back there and watch some cartoons whilst Daddy and _Tad_ have a talk and make things all better."

He said this whilst shooting Jack and Ianto a death glare over the top of Gareth's head.

"Nice deep breaths, Gareth. It'll stop the hiccups. Try and go to sleep. You must be tired."

This was answered by a sleep nod and more of Gareth snuggling into his shirt.

"And you two are going to stay here and sort out this mess. Look at what you've reduced your little boy to. You should be ashamed of yourselves. Get over your problems and think about your son!"

"You're yelling Uncle Owen," Gareth said, pulling his face from Owen's shirt to look into his face "Are you angry with me?"

"No, I could never be angry with you, Gareth. I'm just disappointed with your Daddy and _Tad_. Go to sleep."

Gareth nodded and cuddled back into Owen, almost instantly falling asleep.

Owen shot Ianto and Jack, who had been silent through this whole discussion, another glare before walking away to the Autopsy room to get his car keys and jacket.

Tosh and Gwen did the same, grabbing their things and hurrying from the Hub. When Owen reached the door he turned back.

"I'm keeping Gareth until you two sort yourselves out. He deserves to be around someone who can look after him properly, and right now, you two don't meet the demands."

With these cutting words, Owen left, still cradling Gareth and Bunny in his arms

**OOOOOO**

**A/N: **There, tell me what you thought. All reviews will be read. Sorry to anyone who is upset with me for this chapter.

Btw, who else loved Gareth and Owen in this chapter? I totally did.


	5. Snuggle and Smoosh

**A/N:** Hi guys. Here we are at the final chapter of a happy Family. Thank you very much for sticking with it. It's greatly appreciated. This is not the end of stories about Gareth. I have plans for others but as I start school again in two days and I work on weekends, I'm not sure when I'll fit in time writing them.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing apart from Gareth and Bunny who, lets face it, make this story.

**Beta: **Dark Knight Harkness

**Dedication: **For Grace, my beta, who sat beside me and made me write. Oh, and she picked the chapter title too. It was all her! It's not my fault!

**Word Count: **1438

**OOOOOO**

Ianto knew that the image if Owen walking away with a crying Gareth cradled in his arms would stay with him till the day he died. Just the idea of how much he and Jack had been hurting their baby boy made him feel sick to the very pit of his stomach. They needed to sort out the stupid mess they were in right now before Gareth got even more hurt.

Swallowing past the lump in his throat, Ianto turned to face Jack and found him staring after Owen, a pathetic lost look on his face.

"Jack, I-"

"I have some work to do in the, err… morgue. Yeah the morgue."

Jack looked almost ready to run and in a desperate panic to make him stay Ianto flung himself forward and kissed him. Jack responded desperately, grabbing onto Ianto's shoulders and pulling him close. Ianto couldn't hold back the moan that slipped from his mouth into Jack's as Jack thrust his tongue into his mouth and roughly rubbed it against Ianto's own.

When the need for air became too great Jack pulled back, hands still gripping Ianto's suit and allowed Ianto to take a deep breath before rushing forward again and sealing Ianto's lips in a fiery kiss.

It was only when his jacket was pushed down his arms and dropped to the floor that Ianto realised Jack's hands had moved. Moments later his belt was being undone and all Ianto could do was moan as Jack's hands slipped underneath the elastic of his underwear.

"Wait! Jack, stop. Shouldn't we talk about things first?"

Jack shook his head in disapproval before latching his mouth onto Ianto's throat, sucking at the juncture between collar and neck.

"Nrgh, God, Jack. No, we can't do this. We have to talk about what happened," Ianto said, attempting to extricate himself from Jack's vice like grip.

"We can talk later, Yan. Right now, I need to have you. Right now."

"But I need to know why you left me."

"I swear I will tell you later, Yan, but please, let me do this. I need to do this. I need to know that you're here with me. I'm going mad without you."

The desperation and pain in Jack's eyes was enough to make Ianto want to cry.

"Okay," he said, with a small nod and instantly Jack was on him again, pushing him down onto the cold floor, unbuttoning Ianto's shirt with surprising speed and kissing every inch of skin he revealed.

Ianto moaned again and let his head fall against the concrete with a small _thunk_, letting the feelings Jack was inciting in him wash away the pain that had been gnawing at his heart ever since Jack had left him.

**OOOOOO**

Gareth was still fast asleep when Owen buckled him into the child seat in his car. Not that he would ever admit to the others that he had a child seat in his car. Nor would he admit that he had bought it the second Gareth had started calling him 'Uncle' Owen.

Gareth was also still asleep when Owen pulled up in front of his flat. And when he unbuckled him again. And when he carried him up stairs to his front door. And when Owen laid him down on his double bed. And, unfortunately, he was still asleep when he tried to remove himself, or rather his shirt, from the grip that Gareth had it in.

For a moment he considered just taking his shirt of and letting Gareth snuggle with it but the way the boy was gripping it suggested that he probably wouldn't get it off without waking Gareth up. Sighing in resignation he pulled off his jeans, pulled back the covers and snuggled down in the bed with Gareth.

His plan was to just wait until the boy released him and then get back up again but with Gareth nestled against his chest with Bunny beside him, Owen couldn't resist the soft temptation of sleep and before he knew it he had joined the small boy in the land of nod.

**OOOOOO**

Ianto woke to the feeling of cold concrete on his back and warm flesh on his front. He spent a moment carefully carding his fingers through Jack's hair before sighing and waking Jack up with a small shake.

"Noooo, Gareth. Leave me alone. Go wake your _Tad_," Jack mumbled into Ianto's shoulder, nuzzling his face against Ianto's bare skin.

Ianto laughed softly at Jack's reaction before shaking him awake in earnest.

"Come along Jack. We need to talk. Now that you've got your primal urges under control."

This seemed to rouse Jack from sleep completely and he heaved himself off Ianto's body and started to redress himself. Ianto could barely hide his disappointment at this addition of clothing but reasoned that he could never have a proper conversation with Jack if either of them were naked.

Soon they were settled in Jack's office, Ianto spinning slightly one way then the other in Jack's extremely comfortable swivel chair, Jack pouting slightly as he attempted to cram himself into the only other available chair. He was begging to see why Ianto had been demanding that he buy a new one. Especially after they'd… never mind.

"Right," Ianto said, ceasing his swivelling and switching to his serious persona, watching Jack with an air of great attentiveness as though if his concentration wavered for a moment Jack would disappear out of existence "now we talk."

Jack nodded then pursed his lips and closed his eyes, a gesture Ianto recognised as the sign that Jack was thinking hard.

"It was when we were looking for Gareth…"

The whole tale came spilling forth, mixed with many confessions of his own stupidity and lack of common sense. When Jack was finished Ianto wiped the tears from where they had gathered on his cheeks and moved to crouch in front of Jack.

"You idiot," he said softly before leaning forward to place a gentle kiss on Jack's lips "All this because you love Gareth so much?"

"Yeah."

"You idiot," Ianto repeated, accompanied with another kiss "my stupid idiot. I've always know you love Gareth. Nobody could ever doubt it. Okay?"

Jack nodded, feeling incredibly stupid, and ducked his head to avoid looking Ianto in the eyes.

"Is all this stupidness over? Because there's a little boy who misses his Daddy very much," Ianto said, lifting Jack's chin with a crooked finger and smiling softly at him "smile."

Jack complied with a weak half smile.

"Jack, would it make you smile if I asked you a question that I was going to ask you before all this happened?"

Jack's mind swam with the possibilities of what the question could be and he nodded, barely knowing what he was doing.

"Would you consider adopting Gareth? Being his real Daddy? Like he's always wanted you to be."

Jack gave a whoop of joy that made Ianto smile.

"I take it that a yes?"

"God, yes," Jack said and pulled Ianto into another kiss that left Ianto breathless.

A look of what Jack recognised as lust passed over Ianto's face and Jack raised a quizzical eyebrow.

"Again?"

"Yes," Ianto said "again and again and again. Gareth will be fine with Owen for a bit. What could possibly happen?"

**OOOOOO**

Ianto was woken up, not by the sweet caress of soft kisses or the gentle murmurings of loving words, but instead, by the 'Ding Dong Song' by Günther and the Sunshine Girls blasting out of his mobile.

"Wha'?" he asked blearily, picking up the phone and pressing it to his ear.

"Hey, Ianto," Owen's voice said down the line.

"Owen? Why are you calling me?"

"I know I said that I wouldn't let you see Gareth till you made up but I kinda need you to come and get him… and take me to hospital."

"What! What the hell happened?"

"Well you see, your little bundle of joy woke me up real early and I sorta wasn't paying attention coz I was tired and I tripped over Bunny and fell down the stairs. And I broke my legs."

"Alright, I'll come over and get you and Gareth… And thanks, Owen, for giving me and Jack a kick up the backside. We needed it."

"Right, tea boy. The sentiments are touching but I have broken legs over here and your kid is trying to kiss them better. Help me."

"I'll be right over."

Ianto hung up, scribbled a note to Jack, pulled on some clothes and grabbed his car keys. Another day in the life of his twisted but happy family.

**OOOOOO**

**A/N: **Thank you for reading and I look forward to your reviews. Until next time!


End file.
